


Everyone knows that it's bros before hos (except for true love, and then anything goes)

by thinlizzy2



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's something pretty amazing about Amy Santiago but Gina is still totally not in love with her. Meanwhile, Jake shows off his awesome detective skills in a new area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone knows that it's bros before hos (except for true love, and then anything goes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



Gina Linetti had never really been one for letting the rules get in the way of what she wanted. 

Or who she wanted.

Misters before sisters had always been her policy, and it was one that had consistently paid off in spades. It had meant that she got to go to Boca with her ex-friend Audrey's boyfriend for a spring break trip she never would have been able to afford otherwise. It had netted her the lease on her first car once her cousin Leeza's former fiance had started working down at the lot. And it had given her endless ways to irritate her actual basic bitch sisters, which had been more than enough motivation to flirt even when she hadn't been at all into whatever losers they were dating. Gina was a pirhanna, a barracuda, a she-wolf who saw what she wanted and took it, consequences (for other people, of course) be damned!

Which made the weird guilt she'd been feeling over the whole Amy-and-yummy-mind-blowing-orgasms thing all the more bizarre. She'd have Amy's tongue dancing up and down her thighs or she'd be getting the juices flowing for a good finger-bang or whatever and then Jake Peralta's stupid happy trusting stupid face would suddenly appear in her head and if that wasn't a ice water bath for her clitoris then nothing was. 

One of the reasons Jake was her oldest friend was that, until recently, Gina had had no interest in competing with him for sexual partners (not that it could ever be much competition really, considering that she was the erotic goddess of Brooklyn and he was Jake Peralta, but that was beside the point). In fact, they'd often worked in tandem, with him happily picking up the discards of Gina's own soon-to-be discards. But now Gina was regularly getting knuckle-deep in one of the only women who had ever been able to make Jake go all gross and sappy and Boyle-like, and the thought of how that was going to make Jake feel twisted up her stomach in a weird way she couldn't identify.

Gina didn't know if she'd somehow developed a conscience along with an unanticipated appreciation of boobs. Or if she had some kind of brain tumor which was going to force her to create the bad kind of Gina-centric drama for really no good reason. It honestly didn't matter though; the end result was the same. 

She had to talk to Jake.

She put it off for as long as possible, figuring that maybe she'd come to her senses and remember that she just didn't _do_ monogamy or warm fuzzy feelings or remembering her bedmates' last names and then she could cut Amy loose. Or maybe Jake would get shot in the head and forget that he'd ever lusted after Amy Santiago or else die or whatever. But once it finally became clear that she just wasn't going to be that lucky, she picked a day, screwed up her courage with a shot of the Absolut she kept in her desk and sauntered over to Jake.

"Buy you lunch?", she ventured. And that sounded so unrealistic that she quickly added "... Is what you should be saying to me. It's 1:30, and I've got a mad sushi craving going on."

Jake grinned up at her. "Sounds good, if by sushi you mean pizza. Also, I'll need you to lend me some money. I have enough for either crust, cheese, _or_ sauce, but definitely not all three."

They compromised on fish and chips, Gina's treat. Which was really no compromise at all, but whatever. She had other things on her mind.

She made it to what felt like the seventeenth hour of the most fucking boring cop story ever by tuning him out and wondering how to broach the topic of her Sapphic entanglement with the object of his desires.

"So then he pulled a knife, right. And I was thinking, shit, should I call for backup? But then I thought, what would Chuck Norris do? So I moved back to give myself space for a flying kick-"

"Yeah, fascinating, except for how it's not. Hey, tell me something. Are you still all hung up on Santiago?"

In the end, she opted for the direct approach.

Something in Jake's face changed subtly then, and Gina could tell this was going to suck.

"Actually..." He gave her his patented naughty-little-boy smile and leaned in close. "Gina, can you keep a secret?"

She didn't even try to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Of course not, and you know that, but you're still going to tell me whatever your thing is, so just go ahead."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "We did it."

And Gina felt a red hot wave come crashing down over her. "You did not!"

A smirk spread over Jake's stupid, punchable face. "We totally did. It all started a few weeks ago, when the captain assigned us both to work on the Teddy Bear Strangler case..."

Everything else he had to say dissolved into a Charlie Brown's teacher kind of waa-waa mumble as Gina tried to pull her thoughts together. A few _weeks_ ago? As in, _after_ Gina had already got with Amy? That was impossible. Sure, she and Amy had never discussed exclusivity, but it was understood. Once Gina Linetti deigned to pleasure a person, that person stayed under her thrall until whatever point she chose to release them. And then, typically, for several years afterwards.

When would Amy even have time to do disgusting gonad stuff with Jake anyway? Lately, she and Gina had been spending pretty much every night together. Except for when Amy was working late or Gina was with her dance troupe or at night school or... okay, so there had been opportunities for Amy to cheat. But why would she want to?

Sure they had their differences. Gina was fun, spontaneous and sensual and Amy was Amy. But that hadn't seemed to matter much lately, when they were laughing over something dumb Scully had done, or Amy was holding Gina's hair after a tequila bender, or Gina was teaching Amy to dance at 3am in her kitchen before settling her on the counter and pulling off her boring cotton cop-bra with her teeth. If Amy had the option of waking up all cozy and big-spooned around Gina's awesomeness, as she had just that morning, why would she trade that for a miserable night in Jake's crusty Star Wars sheets?

The truth was, Gina hadn't so much as looked at anyone else, man or woman, since the first night she and Amy had got it on. For lots of people, that might be no big deal, but Gina had always believed in keeping a hottie or two in reserve; it was just common sense to prepare for whenever she got tired of whatever guy she was banging. But she couldn't imagine ever getting tired of Amy, in spite of her chirpy attitude, her sexless buttoned to the neck blouses, her ridiculous seminars on getting ahead, and her stupid overeager smile that used to be so annoying but now made Gina feel warm and wobbly and...

Oh shit.

Was this what it had been like for Audrey and Leeza and the rest of those bitches whose names she could barely remember now? Was this what it was like to lose someone you maybe kind of sort of cared about, a little bit?

Gina didn't feel guilt very often, but it sucked just as much as she'd remembered. And combining it with hurt, betrayal and murderous rage was giving her one hell of a headache.

Jake snapping his fingers in her face wasn't helping either. "Earth to Gina"' he called out. "You're missing the best part."

She tried to refocus. "What?"

Jake resumed his horror story. "So like I was saying, we totally wrecked Hitchcock's desk. At first, Amy wanted to try to put it all back together again but then we remembered - hey - it's Hitchcock. He has no idea what kind of shape his desk is supposed to be in. So we just left it, and he's never said anything. And ever since then, it's all been just amazing. I love waking up with her, having breakfast with her, kissing that little Mickey Mouse tattoo she's got on her butt..."

Wait, what?

"Amy doesn't have any tattoos", Gina blurted out. "She's got a couple of weird shaped moles on her ass, but that's all."

She was so shaken up that it took Jake crowing in triumph before she got it. "And how do you know _that_ , Gina?"

Her mind reeled. "You've never seen Amy's butt."

"Sadly not."

"Because you've never slept with her."

"Of course not. If I had, don't you think everyone would have heard about it way before now?"

"You were just playing with me."

"And it was so much fun. You have really no idea."

"Because you know about me and Amy."

"Yup."

"HOW???"

Jake leaned back in his chair. "World's greatest detective, remember? Move over, Batman."

It was annoying, but considering the situation she probably needed to give him that one. Still, she had a couple of points to settle. "Okay, I want you to know right off the bat that I am hella pissed off at you and will be biding my time until I can enact my bloody and ice-cold revenge but before that I just need to know, are you mad at me?"

Jake gave her a genuinely warm smile. "Because it's Amy, you mean? Nah. That whole hang up was months ago, and if it was going to happen then it would've. Besides, I can't get mad at you for falling in love. That would just be stupid."

"Whoa!" Gina pushed herself away from the table. She needed damage control right now. "Who said anything about being in love? Why would you go there? And I swear to God, Jake, if you say anything about detective skills I will end you."

He laughed. "Gina, anyone who saw your face a minute ago, when you thought you'd lost her, would know for sure you're in love. Hitchcock and Scully could have figured it out. Think about how you felt then. Can you really deny it?"

For the very first time, she had nothing to say. 

He went on. "And, if it matters, I'm really happy for you."

She couldn't help giving his hand a little squeeze. "It matters. Although I still plan to do the revenge thing."

"Oh yeah." Jake nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to die horribly. Totally worth it though." He pitched his napkin into the trash. "You ready to go now?"

They were mostly silent on the walk back to the precinct. Gina's head was full of Amy and Jake was probably silently replaying his glorious prank on her in his head on an infinite loop. They were only a few minutes from work when Jake finally piped up.

"Hey Gina? If I _had_ had a problem with you and Amy, would you have ended it? For my sake?"

She shook her head. "Totes to the no, Jake. I'd have done something to make you choke and then heroically rescued you. You'd have been so grateful you'd have no choice but to let me mack on whoever I want."

"Yeah. That's about what I figured."

Gina didn't even bother pretending to get back to work. Instead, she headed straight for Amy's desk and planted a big wet kiss on her. After all, if she and Jake had already fallen for this woman, it was only a matter of time before all the lame followers they worked with decided it was the cool thing to do and gave it a shot. Gina wanted to make it clear that Amy was hers.

"Gina!" Amy blushed as she pushed Gina away, but she didn't look displeased. "We're at work."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a personal half-day off. You should too. Come home with me."

Now Amy _did_ look horrified. "Are you crazy? I don't take personal days!"

Gina laughed and kissed her again. "It's turning out to be a great day for doing things we'd never normally do" She tugged at her hand. "Come on, Amy. Let's make this happen."


End file.
